1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing self-consolidated concrete utilizing heavy oil ash. More specifically, the invention relates to using heavy oil ash as a component of self-consolidated concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional concrete can typically have Portland cement and water, plus any of a variety of aggregates such as sand or gravel. Upon mixing, a “hydraulic reaction” occurs between the water and the cement, and the result is a cement paste that binds the aggregates together. In some types of concrete, silica fume or fly ash can be used as a partial replacement or as an addition to the Portland cement. The silica fume and fly ash can react with calcium hydroxide from the cement (pozzolanic reaction). The pozzolanic reaction can increase the strength and density of the concrete after it cures. Unfortunately, these “pozzolans” are relatively expensive and therefore increase the cost of the concrete.
Self-compacting, or self-consolidating, concrete (“SCC”) differs from conventional concrete in that it can flow under its own weight. In the late 1980's, SCC was developed to ensure adequate compaction through self-consolidation and facilitate placement of concrete in structures with congested reinforcement and in restricted areas. SCC is a highly workable concrete that is able to flow through narrow gaps and complex structural elements, such as reinforcements, and adequately fill voids without the use of vibration.
A significant quantity of heavy oil ash is produced with the burning of heavy or cracked fuel oil at power generation plants. This quantity is expected to increase as the use of heavy or cracked oil increases. In many instances, this increasing quantity of heavy oil ash must be disposed of in an environmentally friendly manner.